Year of the Spark: December 10
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth is acting odd, John has something to ask her, and Cam gets some surprises.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**AN (sparkly): **So this is a sequel to December 3 "Set Up" in the verse in which Cam is Elizabeth's brother. I want to apologize for the lateness of fics lately and for the weird labeling of them. And also sorry that you'll be getting a lot of them from me...

**Small Surprises (For Cam)**

**By sparklyshimmer2010**

His sister had been acting odd. She'd had a dazed look in her eyes for a little while now. She looked unsure. She was also slamming things down in what appeared to be frustration. No, Elizabeth Weir was not acting like herself.

As far as Cam could tell, it was something to do with her boyfriend. She snapped at him and fairly threw him out the door when he mentioned Jon's name. And so now he stood in front of his friend, afraid he'd have to ruin his face. He wondered who'd win that fight. In any case, Cam wanted answers for Elizabeth's anger.

"Hey Cam, what's up?" John gave him a grin.

How to bring it up? Casual reference, ask how things were between the two? Somehow else?

"Did you do something to Elizabeth?"

Not what he meant to say, but hey, it worked. John looked taken aback.

"Sorry?"

"Something is wrong and I know it has to do with you. What happened?"

John's eyes turned anxious."Nothing, nothing's happened. What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"You haven't said anything to make her mad?" Cam pressed. "Said anything to offend her?"

"Uh nooo. What's wrong with Elizabeth?" They'd been dating for a year now and John never would have guessed he would fall so truly, quickly, and deeply in love with her. And he knew she felt the same. They trusted each other, were best friends. He was so glad Elizabeth had taken that chance on him. And he was concerned for her, but Cam ignored his second attempt at the question.

"No arguments?"

"Cam! No, not even a small one. Things have been great. So _what. _Is. Wrong. With. Elizabeth?" he ground out.

Cam let out a breath. "She's just been… weird lately. Haven't you noticed?"

John frowned. "Well I haven't been able to see her in the past few days cause of work so no, not really. Are you _sure _it has to do with me?"

"Unfortunately, buddy, yeah. She gets mad when I mention you."

His frown deepened. His voice was throaty when he responded. "You, you don't think that she could possibly want to break it off with –"

Cam didn't let him finish. He shook his head roughly. "Naw, she's totally head over heels for you. Never been this close and open with anyone except maybe Teyla. I don't think that's it."

"Well…she might be responding to me."

"What does _that _mean?"

"Cam, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

There was a pause. "You're _what_?"

John laughed softly. "Yeah I know, I've uh been a little nervous. Haven't figured out when to ask her." He had his head down, like he was thinking, and he had a dopey little smile on his face. "We've been together for a while now, and well, we've already slept together, so I think it's time. She's just absolutely amazing and I want her in my life. Forever. As a promise."

Cam eyed him, almost in surprise. "You really love her don't you?"

He nodded. "I've been carrying this for a little while." He pulled out a black velvet ring box and passed it to his friend, who opened it and whistled.

"Nice ring."

"My uh, brother helped pick it out."

"Your brother? You're on speaking terms with him?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth encouraged me to talk to him and… well I did when I decided I was going to marry her."

"Who said she would say yes?"

John looked slightly panicked at that. "Cam," he warned.

"Relax man, didn't I just say she's head over heels in love with you? I think she's perfectly ready to settle down. She'll say yes."

John smiled.

"But you _do _actually have to _ask _her, you realize that, right?"

He sighed and sank down on a chair. "Want to ask for me?" he joked.

Cam smiled, shook his head and patted John on the shoulder. He was leaving when something suddenly came to him.

"Wait, you've _slept _with her!?"

---

Two days later later John was walking into Teyla's Café. Teyla Emmagan was a good friend of theirs. She ran her café part time, in between her martial arts work (she did pretty damn well at competitions despite her short stature and it was her lifelong goal to beat Ronon Dex). The café was famous for its tuttle root soup, though god knows anyone knew what exactly a tuttle root was.

John was supposed to meet Elizabeth there and after lunch he'd planned to take her to that park she liked. It had a nice lookout over a river and was absolutely beautiful.

Today was the day he was going to ask her. He'd been building his courage up all day but his stomach was still knotted up. That was, until he saw her sitting at the table. He thought about when she caught his eye and smiled, every time she laughed. Every thought in his head except for making sure she was his forever left his head.

When he spotted her he saw she was talking deeply with Teyla. He knew they relied on each others' advice often. When he reached the two, the petite woman was saying, "You should tell him Elizabeth, I know you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

And she looked pointedly over Elizabeth's shoulder to indicate to Elizabeth John's presence. As he wondered briefly what that was about, she turned her head and instantly her eyes went wide.

"John!"

"Hey there gorgeous," he leaned down to softly kiss her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long at all. Forget we have a date?"

She smiled. "Not at all."

"Good, then let's eat. And afterwards I'm taking you for a walk."

She just smiled.

---

After a romantic walk together around the lake they stood wrapped around each other at Elizabeth's house dancing slowly to one of John's Johnny Cash CDs.

"John," she mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah?" his voice was quiet.

"I have something to tell you."

But he wanted to go first, so that nothing could mess him up. "Can I ask you something first?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He stopped swaying and leaned back, but still held onto her.

"Will you marry me?"

She blinked. She blinked again. "John?"

"I love you Elizabeth and want to be with you forever. Please say yes." He looked anxiously at her, who looked amazing in that red dress. But he'd never seen her wear white. "I want a family with you."

Then she did something he would never have suspected she'd do. She cried. Silent tears came down her cheeks and for a moment John couldn't read her.

He cupped her cheek. "Hey hey hey, Lizabeth, you alright?"

She nodded and he was relieved when she smiled and gave a small laugh. Then she hugged him.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes John, yes I'll marry you!"

He quickly pulled out the ring to slide on her finger and then they were kissing. But something must have occurred to Elizabeth because she gently pushed him back.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "John I'm pregnant."

A smile crept on his face and he kissed her again before moving back. He grinned. "Can I tell Cam?" he asked.

"Tell me what?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Cam! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

He eyed the ring on her finger and smiled. "Just wanted to make sure he actually asked. So tell me what?" he looked at John.

"You're going to be an uncle Cam!"


End file.
